


Forgiveness

by BlazNuDream



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazNuDream/pseuds/BlazNuDream
Summary: A oneshot I made back in March. I wrote it because I was just not liking how Tsubaki was written in the actual game. It was just something about her story that was... eh...
Don't get me wrong though, I grew to love her as a character, but her story just lacked something.
Thanks for reading!





	

Ragna was walking along the road from Kagutsuchi. The way everyone treated him was a serious pain in his ass, but now that he managed to get away from them, he could head off and relax somewhere. Suddenly, he heard a familiar annoying cry. A cry he recognized as "BROTHER!!!!!". Immediately, he turned around and used Dead Spike, only to find that the voice wasn't behind him.

"Jin! You better take your shit and walk your ass straight back to where you came from, cause I'm not in the mood!"

Jin appeared as if from nowhere, and attempted to decapitate Ragna, only to miss by mere inches. He was smiling with the usual creepy grin he has when around his brother.

"But brother, I can't let you go running scott free. Just because we fought alongside once doesn't give you the automatic okay to keep living. I'll kill you here and now!"

*cue Under Heaven Destruction II*

Jin freezes Ragna's arm to his Blood-Scythe and approaches with Yukianesa drawn from it's sheath.

"Jin..."

"Any last words? No wait, that doesn't matter, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Jin... YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!"

Ragna breaks the ice and punches Jin with a Hell's Fang, knocking him back 30 feet.

"You always were an immature brat! Ever since we were kids, you always had to cling on me, and whenever I was spending time with Saya, you had to bully her for getting in your way! It always had to be about you and your shitty little needs, and I guess since you couldn't have me, no one could, right!? I thought you were better than this, but clearly, you're just a bitch who needs to learn their place!"

Ragna grabs his Blood-Scythe and cuts off Jin's right arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!"

"You love severed arms, right? Well, here's your own severed arm."

"B-Brother..."

"Revenge sure is a bitch, isn't it, huh Jin?"

"Nnngh... *cough*"

"Exactly... Well, I've got places to be, come back when you know how to kill someone properly."

With that said, Ragna leaves his brother to bleed out.

Quietly approaching Jin was Tsubaki Yayoi, his childhood friend. Having witnessed the little squabble, she gazed at him with a disgusted look on her face, shakes her head, and silently follows Ragna.

 

==Nightfall==

 

As night covers the sky, Ragna arrives at a waterfall, tired and hungry. Sitting by the water, he pulls out a loaf of bread he stole, takes a piece and starts eating. It wasn't the best food he could have stolen, but it beats having nothing. He heard a bunch of bushes rustle, and immediately stood up, gripping his Blood-Scythe.

"Who's there? I'm not gonna kill you, but I'd prefer no one tailing me."

...........

"Hm, must've been an animal or something..."

Ragna sits back down and finishes his piece of bread and closes his eyes for a 10 seconds, when out of the blue:

"I've finally caught you, Ragna the Bloodedge."

He snapped awake and looked up to see Tsubaki standing before him. However, something was off about her. She had the usual angry look in her eyes, but he could feel another emotion...

"Look kid, you and I both know how this is gonna end."

"You're right. And do you know how this is going to end?"

"Yeah, you're just gonna fi-"

That was all Ragna could say before Tsubaki rushes in and shuts him up with a kiss. Ragna pushes her away in shock.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Please, why don't you stop acting like a jerk and let me comfort you."

"Damn blind woman, you're not fooling me, I know you hate me, so drop the act!"

"Yeesh, I always figured you'd be a tough one to deal with, but you're more difficult than I thought."

Tsubaki presses against his body, kissing him again. Ragna tries to resist, but she restrains him with a gravity circle. A few minutes later, Tsubaki stops, looking at the man she thought to be evil for so long.

"Ragna. I want to know the truth. What are you after?"

"..."

"*sigh* I can do this all night, Ragna."

"Why the hell should I trust you? After all the shit you and everyone else force me to do, I'm not gonna let you seduce me into whatever trap you have."

"You're right. You have every right to be angry with me. I shouldn't expect the infamous Grim Reaper to trust me. However, that won't stop me from getting into your mind. I want to know what drives you to do what you do. I want to understand why you're so... Bad. You're not really evil, are you?"

"... *sigh* Fine..."

Ragna takes Tsubaki on a trip down memory lane, explaining the relationship between him and Jin, his reasoning for rebelling against the NOL, and his goal of finding Saya and bringing her back. With each memory, Tsubaki felt a sense of guilt growing, tearing up as she realized how horrible she was to him. When he finally finished, she was in tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's with the crying!?"

"Ragna... *sob* How... *sniff* How do you live with yourself?"

"Well, it's not easy to choose the path of-"

"No. I-I mean, how can you live with so much pain?"

"Well... *sigh* I just do. I've made some good decisions, I've made some stupid decisions, and paid the price for those."

"*sigh* Ragna..."

"Tsubaki, I don't know exactly what kind of world you live in, but I will say this: This world isn't filled with just good and evil people. You can't go running around judging on what you hear about the person. Look at the NOL. They claimed to be humanity's hope for a brighter future, and you saw what their leader is really after. I may not be as smart as you, but what I do know is that you need to apply that rule to everyone else as well. You may think you know who's good and who's bad, but that's just an assumption."

"R-Right..."

Tsubaki eliminates the gravity circle, freeing Ragna to move on his own. Ragna takes out another loaf of bread and gives it to Tsubaki.

"You probably haven't eaten in a while, so have this."

Tsubaki quietly takes the loaf of bread and attempts to dry her tears.

"Ragna... You're so... Different from everyone... What are you?"

Ragna stands up and looks at the young woman with honest eyes.

"Just a man trying to recover what he lost. You wanna get in my way, that's fine, but know that I won't show mercy. However, I'm no monster either. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. See ya around, kid..."

Ragna starts to walk off, but then Tsubaki runs up and grabs his arm.

"I'm coming too."

"Are you sure you want to follow me?"

"Yes. I can't let someone like you walk such a path alone."

"*sigh* I guess I can't blame you for still holding resentment..."

"That's not it. It's actually the opposite..."

"Huh?"

"I forgive you... In fact... I think you need someone to stand by your side. I'll be your guiding light, and... Maybe when this is all over, we can be more than just allies..."

Ragna looks into her eyes for a few seconds and then turns away.

"We'll see..."

Tsubaki nods and follows Ragna on a road back to Kagutsuchi to catch a monorail. With his face turned away from her, Ragna smiles a little. Perhaps his life isn't always rainbows and sunshine, but it's a little comforting when something good comes around.

Tsubaki wraps herself around his arm. Through blind eyes, she saw an enemy, but through honest eyes, she saw a man who's just as simple as any other person. Quietly she thinks to herself.

"From now on, you won't have to writhe in pain. I'll be here to comfort you whenever you need someone to talk to. I feel better now thanks to you..."

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I made back in March. I wrote it because I was just not liking how Tsubaki was written in the actual game. It was just something about her story that was... eh...
> 
> Don't get me wrong though, I grew to love her as a character, but her story just lacked something.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
